


Miles to Go

by zenelly



Series: Leopika Week 2016 [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: For Leopika Week, Day 2: Green/ExplorationThe boys have disappeared off in their search for the swimming pool, and Kurapika leans back on his hands, letting out a long, tired sigh. Roadtrips are more tiring than he thought they would be. He’s grateful enough for a chance to relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of went ahead with "getting to know you" in which these two kind of talk about things that are not exactly well known about each other. This is set within another fic of mine, "Shimmer in Your Shine," but really the important bits to know there are that the main four are on a roadtrip together and Feelings Abound. 
> 
> (Now technically set in Chapter 9, before Kurapika and Leorio do laundry)

The boys have disappeared off in their search for the swimming pool, and Kurapika leans back on his hands, letting out a long, tired sigh. Roadtrips are more tiring than he thought they would be. He’s grateful enough for a chance to relax.

Sitting on the bed beside him, Leorio stretches, hands and wrists pushed high towards the ceiling, then takes off his shirt, and Kurapika catches sight of a low, white scar, spanning the curve of his hip.

“Where did-” he begins, startled, before catching himself. Since when has Leorio had a scar there? It’s healed enough to be shiny white, but that still places it anywhere from a few months to a few years old, and Kurapika doesn’t remember seeing it. Not that he’s seen Leorio shirtless often enough to even warrant noticing it, especially since it sits so low. But Leorio is a braggart at best, and scars are the kind of thing one brings up to impress people, right? 

So why hasn’t he?

But while Kurapika was busy getting himself lost in thought, Leorio has looked up, twisting around to raise an eyebrow at him. “What?

Shit.

Kurapika’s glance darts down towards the scar.

Back up again.

Well, never let it be said that Kurapika is a coward. He leans forward, touches the white skin with two gentle fingers. “Where did this come from?”

Leorio lifts an arm and peers down. “Oh, that? Knife fight.”

Kurapika jerks back, stung. His mouth presses into a firm, unamused line. Making fun of him? He was just asking an honest question, but sure, see if he’ll ever-

“Get that look off your face. I’m not joking.” Leorio hikes a leg up on the bed, relieving his back from the frankly ridiculous strain, and holds out his right arm, gesturing at his bicep. “I have another one up here, though it’s a lot fainter. It was a really long time ago.”

Gently, Kurapika takes the offer and pokes around until he finds the line of scar tissue, running his fingers across it curiously. “What happened?”

“My friend, you know the one, he and I got into a lot of trouble when we were younger.” Leorio shrugs, lowering his arm. “It was a rough neighborhood, so things weren’t.... Well, we looked after each other.”

Kurapika does, in fact, know which friend he’s talking about.

He also understands why it wasn’t ever brought up before. He retracts his hand, frowning at himself. Great, good job. Let’s get Leorio to think about his dead best friend on a roadtrip where he’s already stressing out enough as it is. Good one, Kurapika.

Leorio shoves a hand in his face.

“Stop overthinking,” he says snidely, laughing at Kurapika’s disgruntled expression. “Come on, it was years ago, and now I can actually say that I have empirical evidence that I rock at knife fights. Who else can say that? Don’t answer, I know you can kick my ass every which way to Sunday, Mister Akido.”

But his hand lingers, as it does, and Kurapika tries his best not to lean into the touch, as he does, because this is Leorio. This is his best friend. This is something he can’t ruin, and if he got his hands in Leorio, he would. He always does. That’s what Kurapika does to people. Ruins them.

“Come on, let’s make this a fair trade. You got any secrets for me?”

Kurapika thinks of his duffle bag and the small, carefully protected, innocuous bottle inside of it and smiles and says, “No.”


End file.
